From Nightmares to Dreams
by wildandfearless
Summary: I'm not good at summaries... but it's an Alex and Olivia love story!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Obviously.

A/N: Please review this for me! It's my first story and I'd love to hear what you guys think!

Ch. 1

"Benson".

Olivia grabbed her keys and sprinted out the door. As she hit the cold winter air, she sprinted to her car. She didn't even notice that she had forgotten her jacket. She arrived at the scene, pushed through the sea of people who had gathered, ducked under the yellow tape, and stopped in her tracks. From 10 feet away, she could see the blonde hair sprawled out on the sidewalk, the blood gathering in a puddle. She could see the lifeless eyes staring at her, still as piercing blue as they had been the day before. "Oh, God. Please no. Please". She knelt beside the body, and ran a soft hand over the cheek of Alex Cabot. As tears streamed down her face, Olivia managed to say the three words she had been holding back for so many years. "I love you".

Olivia was jolted awake and suddenly became aware of the warm tears that were running onto her pillow. She glanced at the clock- 5:30 a.m. Still shaking from her nightmare- the third one this week, she crawled out of bed and into a warm shower. _Enough is enough, Liv. Time to come clean on your feelings._

She got out of the shower, got dressed, and went to grab a cup of coffee. She hated being up this early on her day off, but she couldn't imagine going back to that nightmare. As soon as the sun rose, she pulled out her phone and sent Alex a text.

**You awake?**

Not even a minute later, she received a response:

**Great minds think alike. I was just about to ask if you wanted breakfast.**

**Meet you at the usual diner? 30 minutes?**

**See you then, Detective. **

Olivia smiled. She loved when Alex called her Detective. It was something about the way she said it that made her melt.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Thirty minutes later, Olivia walked into the small diner. She immediately spotted Alex sitting in the booth all the way in the back.

"Good morning, Al! I'm surprised you're up this early."

Alex laughed sarcastically at the comment. "You know, I don't sleep in all day like everyone seems to think. Where did you get that idea, anyway?"

Olivia smiled at the young blonde. Alex had her hair pulled back, showing off her long neck. The only makeup she had on was a bit of mascara, and her blue eyes were as bright as ever. _She's beautiful._

As they ate their breakfast, they continued to chat about the previous week. Olivia told Alex about the case they just wrapped, Alex told office stories. After about an hour, they paid their bills and stood to leave.

"How about a walk through the park?"

Alex, who absolutely loved Central Park in the winter, agreed without hesitation. As they walked, Alex stopped periodically to take in the scenery. "When I was in Wisconsin, I dreamed of coming back and walking through the park. You never know how beautiful it is until you don't see it every day". Alex looked off into the distance, obviously lost in her thoughts. Alex didn't talk about her time in Witness Protection very often. Olivia knew it was still hard for her. _Hell, it's still hard for me. _

Olivia noticed the tears forming in Alex's blue eyes, and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Al" was all she could think to say.

"Don't be sorry. I'm here now. And there's no one else I'd rather be here with", Alex said with a sweet smile. She reached down and grabbed the brunette's gloved hand, and gave it a slight squeeze.

They strolled through the park, hand in hand, striking up small conversations about the weather, the upcoming holidays, the other people in the park.

They came across a skating rink, and Alex tugged Olivia towards it.

"Al, I'm not very graceful! I'm going to fall out there!"

Alex handed Olivia a pair of rental skates, and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll have your back."

They skated slowly at first. Olivia had a tight grip on the blonde's arm, and Alex definitely didn't mind. She loved having Olivia leaning on her, trusting her not to let them fall. Gaining speed, Olivia let go of Alex's arm. She skated a few feet, and then went tumbling to the ground. "Liv! Are you okay?" Alex skated up to her best friend and held out her hand. Olivia was laughing so hard, and Alex laughed along with her. As Alex helped her up, Olivia locked eyes with the beautiful blonde and noticed her warm and genuine smile. _God, her smile could light up the world. _

As the day wore on, they found themselves cuddled on Alex's couch with hot chocolate and marshmallows. There was a movie playing in the background, but neither seemed to notice. Alex set her cup of steaming liquid on the coffee table, and laid her body against Olivia. The brunette wrapped her arm around Alex's shoulder. _I could stay like this forever_, Olivia thought.

Olivia glanced down at Alex, only to realize she was asleep. She laid her head back against the couch, and soon joined Alex in her afternoon nap.

Alex inhaled deeply and recognized the scent of vanilla from the body she was up against. She opened her eyes and saw Olivia, still asleep. Her brown hair was sprawled about in a mess, and her mouth was turned up in a slight smile. She must have felt the blue eyes staring at her, because moments later, she woke up.

"Hey there. How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Not too long. I am getting hungry, though."

Olivia suddenly realized that she was starving, too.

Reluctantly, she got up off of the couch and grabbed a take-out menu. "Chinese good with you?"

Alex laughed. "You know it's my favorite."

They ate their food and reflected on the day. They laughed over and over again at Olivia's attempt at ice-skating.

_It feels so good to laugh like this. _Olivia didn't know what she would do without her best friend. Her job was tough, but having Alex in her life made it much more bearable. _I wonder what it's like to come home to someone like this. _

Olivia was torn from her daydream by the familiar voice. "Liv?"

"Yeah, Al?"

"Thanks for everything."

"Of course" was all Olivia could think to respond as she grabbed Alex's hand and intertwined their fingers. _If only Alex knew how much I loved her._


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

After a couple of rough days with a case, Olivia invited Alex over for a movie. Neither had slept well, but Olivia needed to take her mind off of the job, and she figured Alex did too. About a quarter into the movie, Olivia could see the steady rise and fall of Alex's chest. She was mumbling words that Olivia couldn't make out, although she desperately tried. _I wonder what secrets she is telling in her sleep._

Olivia gently picked up the sleeping blonde and carried her into the bedroom. She placed Alex on the bed and pulled the covers up over her. She softly kissed the blonde's forehead and walked back into the living room.

Alex suddenly woke to the sound of someone calling her name. Frantically, she looked around, realizing she was in Olivia's bed. She jumped out of bed and ran into the living room, to find Olivia asleep on the couch- tossing her head side to side, tears rolling down her cheeks, crying out. "Alex! Alex no! Please! Alex!"

Alex had her fair share of nightmares from the shooting. She gently grasped Olivia's shoulders. "Liv. I'm right here. You're okay. It's okay, sweetie."

Olivia opened her eyes and pulled Alex down into a hug. She continued to cry into Alex's shoulder, while Alex rubbed her back. Soon, the brunette pulled back and looked into Alex's eyes. "Alex, I'm so sorry. It just seemed so real." _Too real. Again._

"It's okay, Liv. No reason to be sorry. Let's go get some sleep." Alex grabbed Olivia's hands, pulled her off of the couch, and led her into the bedroom. Once Olivia was lying in bed, Alex covered her and went into the kitchen. She returned moments later with a glass of water. Olivia drank it quickly, not noticing how thirsty she had become.

"Thank you, Al."

Alex crawled into the bed behind Olivia and scooted up next to her. She wrapped her arm around the brunette, who grabbed onto it. It wasn't long for both to be sound asleep.

Olivia woke to the sun beaming in the windows. She checked her watch, 10 a.m. _I've never slept this late_, she thought. She looked at the blonde still sleeping peacefully next to her. She was thankful that Alex was there last night, and even more thankful that Alex was still sleeping next to her this morning. _I could wake up to this everyday for the rest of my life. _

Alex stirred in bed and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up to meet the big brown eyes that were looking at her. She offered a sleepy smile.

"Good morning, sunshine" Olivia laughed.

"Ugh… What time is it, Liv?"

"Its 10:30 in the morning, Miss 'I never sleep in.'"

Alex playfully swatted at Olivia. She couldn't help but smile.

The two got out of bed and Olivia made coffee while Alex took a quick shower. She emerged wearing a pair of NYPD sweats that she had found.

"Nice pants", Olivia joked.

"I thought so, too" she replied with a smirk as she sat on the couch.

Olivia flipped on the TV and handed Alex the remote and a cup of coffee. She headed back into the kitchen, and returned 10 minutes later with two plates filled with eggs, sausage, and pancakes.

"I didn't know you could cook!"

"I'll have you know that I'm an excellent cook!"

Alex smiled. "Well, you better not spoil me much more, I'll never leave!"

Olivia couldn't help but smile back. _If you only knew how much I'd love for you to stay._


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Two busy weeks went by quickly. Alex had barely seen Olivia, but she knew that the detectives were working extra hard to solve the case. She walked into the precinct carrying five cups of coffee and a box of donuts.

"I thought you guys could use some food and caffeine this morning!" Alex said as she walked into the squad room.

Munch was the first to claim his cup of coffee, offering Alex a tired smile. "Thanks, Alex."

Fin and Amanda each grabbed a cup and some cream, then dove into the donuts.

"Typical Alex, bringing a group of cops some donuts", Fin joked.

"You guys do live up to the stereotype", she joked back.

Alex spotted Nick across the room, and walked towards him.

"Have you seen Liv this morning?"

"Oh, hey Alex. Yeah, she's in interrogation with a suspect. Thanks for the breakfast, by the way."

"Anytime, Nick"

Alex walked over to the interrogation room, watching Olivia through the one-way mirror. She had the suspect sitting in the chair, and she was looming over him. _She is always so good at the intimidation factor_, Alex thought. Olivia kept pushing the suspect, desperate to get a confession out of him. Alex could tell that Olivia hadn't slept in days, and she knew that the detective wouldn't get sleep until the case was solved. _Just another thing I love about Olivia Benson_. As Olivia bent over to get face-to-face with the suspect, Alex couldn't help but stare at how amazing she looked in her black slacks. _She would look even better out of them._ As Captain Cragen rounded the corner, Alex quickly pushed her dirty thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Hey Cap. How's it going?"

As she said those words, the suspect that was being questioned finally cracked. "Okay, okay! I did it! But she deserved everything she got! Stupid rich girl thinks that she owns the world! NO!" With that, Olivia turned around and smiled slightly. She walked confidently out of the room, surprised to see Alex.

Captain Cragen smiled. "Great job, detective"

"Thanks, Cap. Hey Alex. Sorry I haven't been around lately… This case-"

"Don't even worry, I completely understand. There's donuts and coffee waiting for you at your desk"

Olivia smiled. _Why is she so good to me?_

That weekend, Olivia made a point to invite Alex over for dinner. As they ate, Olivia apologized again for being so distant.

"Liv, I really understand. You have a job to get done"

"I know, Al. But I missed you. I missed talking to you. And my job isn't an excuse to not even say a 'hello'."

Alex looked up at her, locking her blue eyes with brown. She reached over and grabbed Olivia's hand. "I missed you, too." It felt good to say it, and although it wasn't all she wanted to say, it was a step in the right direction.

They talked for hours about the past two weeks, neither realizing how late it was until Alex yawned. "I should probably get going."

"No way. I'm not letting you wander around the city at 3 a.m. You can stay here."

Alex didn't object. She didn't necessarily like the city this late at night, and it was a perfect excuse to sleep next to Olivia.

Olivia went into the bathroom to change clothes and brush her teeth. When she emerged, she found Alex sitting cross-legged on the bed, wearing one of her over-sized Siena College t-shirts.

They both crawled under the covers, lying face to face. Alex wrapped both of her arms around Olivia and pulled her into a hug. She nuzzled her face into Olivia's neck, and was overwhelmed by the scent. She inhaled deeply, savoring the scent, before pulling her head back to look at Olivia. Slowly, she leaned in and touched her lips to Olivia's. It was a soft, almost timid kiss. She jerked her head back, and put her face down.

"Liv. I'm so sorry. I don't-"

Alex's sentence was cut off. Olivia pulled her into another kiss- deep and full of love.

As they broke apart, Alex began to feel tears form. She tangled her fingers in Olivia's hair. "I love you, Olivia."

Olivia almost couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her heart skipped a beat. _This can't be real_.

She looked into the piercing blue eyes. "I love you too, Alex."

A/N: I'd love to keep this story going, but I want to know what you guys think! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own anything.

A/N: Thanks to you guys who have reviewed this! Please continue to read and review! I'd love to hear what you guys think and if you have some suggestions! Thanks!

Ch. 5

Olivia woke to the sound of her phone ringing. She slowly climbed out of bed, walked into the living room, and found her phone in her purse.

"Benson"

"Hey Liv. Sorry to wake you, but we got a case."

"No big deal, Fin. See you soon."

Olivia enjoyed working with Fin. He was a good detective, and an even better friend. She knew he always had her back.

She walked back into her room and glanced at the beautiful blonde tangled in the covers. The maroon Siena college shirt had ridden up, and a sliver of her toned abdomen was visible. Olivia tore her eyes away and reluctantly got dressed. She placed a gentle kiss on Alex's forehead, careful not to wake her. She grabbed a piece of paper to leave a note on the kitchen counter before she headed out.

Three hours later, Alex woke, confused as to why the bed was empty. _Did Olivia regret what happened? Was it all a dream?_

In a daze, she got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to grab some coffee. She spotted the note on the kitchen counter, along with a silver key.

"Alex,

Fin called with a case this morning. You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you. Here's a key- it's yours to keep. I should be home sometime this afternoon, but I'll let you know.

Miss you already.

Love you,

Liv"

Alex read the note again and again. She couldn't contain her smile. _It wasn't a dream. It was perfect._ She found her keys in her purse and slipped the silver key onto her keychain.

She glanced around Olivia's apartment. It was small, but it felt like home. She walked over to the bookshelves and admired the pictures. Olivia's smile was the most gorgeous smile she had ever seen- so full of love and happiness. She looked at pictures of Olivia and Elliott, some of Olivia and the other detectives, and one of Olivia and an older woman- who had to be her mother. Alex didn't know much about Olivia's family- it was a subject that never came up. She made a mental note to ask when the time was right.

Alex looked at the books perched on the shelves, laughing at the random array of literature the detective had. She continued to walk around the apartment, taking in her surroundings.

Eventually, Alex decided on a shower. She didn't want to leave Olivia's apartment- so she found some extra clothes in the drawers and went into the bathroom. While she was standing under the steaming water, she thought of a plan. She finished her shower, got dressed, and went down to the grocery store across the street.

An hour later, Alex let herself back into Olivia's apartment. She placed the ingredients on the counter, looked up a recipe for stuffed chicken and penne pasta, and got right to work. About an hour later, her phone buzzed.

**Just leaving the precinct. Meet you at my place?**

**Sounds like a plan, Detective. **

It wasn't long before Alex heard the door open.

"Hey you. How's the case"

"Compared to some, it's not bad. The victim is having a hard time, but I think she'll be okay. What smells so good?"

"You're not the only one who can cook!"

Olivia walked over to Alex and wrapped her arms around her. Alex turned around to face Olivia. She pulled the brunette into a kiss, only breaking contact to whisper "I missed you" in Olivia's ear.

Alex pulled dinner out of the oven, placed the food on two plates, and poured two glasses of wine. She and Olivia sat and ate, talking about the day.

After they cleaned their plates, Alex got up and popped in a movie. They cuddled on the couch, content in each other's arms.

Alex reached down to grab Olivia's hand, and kissed her fingers gently. She then kissed Olivia, and allowed her hands to roam her body.

They let themselves get carried away, getting lost in kisses and touches.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Disclaimer: Yeah…No. Still don't own anything.

A/N: This is kind of a short and slow chapter, but I promise that there's more coming! Thanks for all of the reviews, please keep reviewing! I love to hear what you guys think!

Olivia was sitting at her desk when she heard someone call her name from the door to the squad room.

"Detective Benson?"

"That's me" she said as she stood. She turned towards the door to see a man carrying a large bouquet of purple flowers. She thanked him with a smile. As she returned to her desk, trying her best to avoid the stares, she opened the small envelope that was stuck in the middle of the flowers. 

"Liv,

Just wanted you to know that I'm thinking of you.

I'm taking you out tonight. See you at 7.

-A" 

Olivia ran her hand across the beautifully scribbled note. She absolutely loved the way Alex wrote. She smiled as she tucked the note in her desk.

"Woah Benson! Who's the lucky guy?"

Olivia looked up, startled out of her thoughts by Amanda standing at her desk. She caught Fin's eye, who gave her a smile and a wink. She had told him a while ago about Alex. He was one of her closest friends, and she wanted someone to know. 

_They had just wrapped up another case. _

"_Wanna go get some drinks?" Fin asked the group of detectives._

_Nick declined, needing to get home to see his daughter. Munch was already out the door, mumbling something that no one really understood, and Amanda was too tired to go anywhere but to bed. _

"_You know what, Fin. I'd be happy to grab some drinks." Olivia wasn't tired, and she knew Fin didn't have anyone to go home to. She shot Alex a quick text. _

_**Fin and I are going to grab a few drinks. You're invited, if you'd like to join. **_

_Almost immediately, she got a response._

_**Thanks for the offer, love. But, I have some work to get done. You and Fin have a great time. See you soon. Love you!**_

_**Love you too, baby**__. _

_Olivia smiled as she typed out her response, pressed send, and slid her phone back in her pocket. _

_Fin grabbed two drinks while Olivia found a table near the back. They told stories and jokes to lighten up their day. _

"_Alex and I are dating." She blurted it out before she could stop it. She had planned on telling him eventually, but she had wanted to say it differently, preferably not while she was tipsy. _

"_You and Cabot, huh? I can't say I'm surprised" Fin laughed. "I'm happy for ya, Liv. I can tell that she makes you happy."_

_Olivia blushed. "She does, Fin. She makes me so happy."_

_They finished the drinks that they had, put some money on the table, and headed out._

"Olivia! Hey! Who's the lucky guy?" Olivia was snapped out of her memory as Amanda re-asked her question.

"As much as I'd love to tell you, Amanda, I think I like keeping it a mystery", she answered with a smile. There was no doubt that Olivia was comfortable telling everyone about her and Alex, but a part of her wanted to keep it a secret. She loved having something in her life that was just _hers_.

Looking at the flowers again, she pulled out her phone.

**Hey you. Thanks for the flowers. I love them. And, I love you. See you at 7.**

As soon as she finished her paperwork, Olivia called it a day. She went home and jumped in the shower, a huge smile still on her face. She felt like a school girl with a huge crush, but she didn't care. She was in love with Alex Cabot.

Olivia finished getting ready and slipped on a strapless black dress. It hit her right above the knee, and showed off her curves. She put on a pair of heels, her gold "fearlessness" necklace, and gave herself a splash of perfume.

She glanced in the mirror as Alex knocked on her door. As she opened it, she almost lost her balance. Alex was standing there in a dark blue dress. It had a low neckline and a tight waist, and it hit well above her knees. The heels Alex was wearing made her legs look more amazing than Olivia had ever seen them. Olivia couldn't say anything. She couldn't even form coherent thoughts. _Wow_.

Alex stood and stared back at Olivia. Her brown hair was curled and pulled into a low pony-tail, with pieces falling around her face. Her make-up was flawless, and her dress was perfect. She closed the gap between them and pulled Olivia into a deep kiss.

"We can cancel our dinner plans…"

"No, Liv. Dinner first. Dessert… later." Alex promised.

They got into the waiting car downstairs, and sat close together, fingers intertwined. Olivia leaned in and kissed Alex on the cheek. She was happier than she had ever been, and she knew that she wanted to be with Alex for the rest of her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Disclaimer: Well, I still don't own anything.

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay on updating this story! I hope you guys like this chapter. I have a lot planned for these two. Please drop a review, because I'd love to know what you think!

Alex carried the last box of Olivia Benson's belongings into her apartment. As she set the box down, she looked around. Alex had a large apartment, but it always seemed so empty. Now, Olivia's things were scattered around. She smiled. They had been together, officially, for almost five months. Five happy, blissful months.

Olivia emerged from the bedroom, her hands full of photo frames. She began scattering them around the living room, quietly singing a little song to herself. She didn't notice Alex standing at the opposite end of the room, and jumped a little when she spoke.

"Why have I never heard you sing before?"

Olivia turned around, blushing. "How long have you been there?" she asked.

"You aren't answering the question…"

"You're such a lawyer. My job doesn't really allow me to wander around singing much. I do love to sing, though"

Alex smiled. She loved learning something new about her detective.

"Well, you're amazing. You should sing more often."

Olivia blushed at the compliment. "You hungry?"

"Starving"

They agreed on Chinese, and Alex called to place the order.

"You know, we do have about 30 minutes before that food-" Olivia was interrupted by Alex's mouth on hers. They kissed passionately, tiptoeing gracefully towards the bedroom.

They lay wrapped in each other's arms when the doorbell rang.

"Maybe if we don't answer, they will just go away" Liv said, as she traced circles over Alex's naked body.

Alex climbed out of bed and smiled at Olivia. "But then we would have nothing to eat…" She put on a robe and went to answer the door, leaving Olivia in bed. _How did life get so perfect?_

One day, a few weeks later, Alex woke up with the sun. She quietly got out of bed, put on some jogging clothes, and headed out to Central Park. As she ran along the trail, she couldn't help but think about the beautiful brunette still fast asleep in their bed. She smiled as she remembered their conversation from the night before, and the way Olivia's eyes lit up when they talked about the future.

"_Hey baby"_

_Alex smiled as she turned over to see Olivia crawling into bed next to her. She leaned over and gave her a slow kiss. _

_Olivia snuggled up next to Alex and grabbed her hand. "I told everyone at work about us today, I hope that's okay". _

_Alex couldn't help but smile. Olivia continued, "Babe, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I want this, us, forever, and I hope that you do too"._

Suddenly, Alex thought of a plan. She turned the corner and ran off in the opposite direction of their apartment.

About an hour later, Alex returned home and woke Olivia up.

"Hey sleepyhead. I have a full schedule planned for us!"

Olivia moaned as Alex pulled her out of bed and towards the shower.

Alex handed Olivia a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Where in the world are we going?" Olivia asked.

"It's a surprise! Now, hurry and get dressed!" Alex knew that Olivia didn't like surprises, but she hoped that this one would be different.

Olivia walked towards the street to get a cab, but Alex pulled her arm. "Oh no. We are taking the Mustang today".

The pair hopped into the car and Alex turned on the radio and headed towards her first destination. She couldn't help but smile when she looked over at Olivia. Her hair was blowing around her face with the wind, she had her hand out the window, and she was singing along to the radio. _Man, I love this woman._

Alex and Olivia pulled into the driveway of a large beach house in the Hamptons. Alex grabbed Olivia's hand and led her through the front door. Olivia stopped and stared at the gorgeous, empty span of beach that was directly out the back door. "Al, this is beautiful"

"Well, I'm glad you like it. Because I bought it. It's a vacation home for us."

Olivia's mouth dropped open. "You bought this? When? How?"

Alex laughed. "I have been thinking about it for a while. When I was younger we used to come here every summer. I saw this one a few weeks ago and figured it would be perfect."

Olivia wrapped Alex into a hug and kissed her. "I love you".

"I love you, too, Liv"

Alex walked into the kitchen, grabbed a picnic basket out of the fridge, and walked out the back door. "You coming?"

Olivia followed closely behind as Alex found a spot and placed a blanket down on the ground. She opened up the basket and pulled out two sandwiches, some chips, and a dish full of fruit, along with two drinks.

Olivia smiled. "You have this all planned out, don't you?"

"Oh, you just wait. There's more later!"

They continued to eat their lunch and talk and laugh. When they were done, Olivia hopped up and ran towards the water, fully clothed, laughing like a little girl. Alex chased after her, and they fell into the water together. After about an hour of swimming, they walked back into the house and into the bedroom. Alex opened one of the drawers and pulled out some dry clothes.

"Hey! I was looking for these shorts the other day! How in the world did you get them over here?"

"You know, for a detective, sometimes you miss things." Alex laughed.

Olivia playfully swatted at Alex and smiled. "You're the best, Al."

They cuddled on the couch to watch a movie, but it didn't take long before Olivia was fast asleep. Alex pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. She couldn't wait for the rest of the weekend.

A/N: Please let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Disclaimer- I don't own SVU or any of the characters.

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in updates! This chapter is short, but I hope to have another one up soon!

Alex woke up early the next morning and glanced at Olivia cuddled on her shoulder. She ran her hand through the long brown hair and leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Olivia's forehead. She crawled out of bed, careful not to wake Olivia, and went into the kitchen.

About half an hour later, Olivia woke up to the smell of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and coffee. She padded into the kitchen and stood in the doorway, looking at Alex, who was dancing around to the beat of a song she was singing. Olivia walked in and wrapped Alex into her arms from behind.

"Hey cutie. You're a wonderful dancer. How long have you been up?"

Alex blushed. "I woke up about half an hour ago. Thought I'd make some breakfast- we have a long day planned!"

"I hope part of that plan consists of the beach- it's a gorgeous day out today!"

Alex and Olivia ate their breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen, then put their suits on and headed to the beach. Like the day before, Olivia sprinted to the water. She dove into the waves and splashed around like a small child. Alex stood in the sand watching Olivia for a while, loving how carefree and joyful her detective was.

After they were tired of playing in the water, they walked through the sand and back up to the house.

"I have an idea…" Alex said with a slight smile.

"Yes, my dear?"

"It involves you, me, and a hot shower." She said, grabbing Olivia's hand and pulling her towards the bathroom.

Later that day, Alex walked into the living room with a blindfold. "Hey sunshine! Ready for dinner?"

Olivia noticed the blindfold in Alex's hand. "Al, what is that for?"

"Come on, Liv. It's a surprise!"

Alex tied the blindfold around Olivia's eyes, and led her slowly out to the Mustang that was waiting in the driveway. She opened the door and helped Olivia get in and buckle her seatbelt. Alex walked around to the driver's side, turned the key, and pulled out onto the road. About twenty minutes later, she pulled up to a small park. Alex helped Olivia out of the car, and reached up to untie the blindfold.

As Olivia's eyes adjusted to her surroundings, her jaw dropped.

The trees were sparkling with lights hanging down from them. Under one large tree, there was a table set up with wine glasses, dinner, and candles. The sky had grown dark, and there were a million stars above. There was a small portable radio playing one of Olivia's favorite songs.

Alex pulled Olivia close, and they began to sway with the music.

"Al, this is amazing. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, Detective. The night is just beginning."

Olivia laughed with Alex as she finished her meal. They got up from the table and walked over to a wooden bench. They sat down, and Alex wrapped her arm around Olivia, and pulled her in for a kiss. As she broke away, she looked into the dark brown eyes before her. _This is my forever._

Without letting go of Olivia's hand, she got up off the bench and kneeled down. Olivia immediately felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Olivia Benson,

From the first day I met you, I knew that I wanted to be with you. You are amazing, caring, and joyful. You fight for the things you believe in, and you have so much passion for everything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you- I want to be the one you kiss good morning and the one you come home to every evening. I want to fight your demons with you. I want to be there for the good times, and the bad. Olivia, will you marry me?"

Alex looked up at Olivia with her brilliant blue eyes. Through her tears, Olivia managed to speak.

"Yes, Alexandra Cabot. I would be so honored to have you as my wife and partner for the rest of my life. I love you so much."

Alex pulled out a diamond ring, and slipped it onto Olivia's left hand. "I love you too, Liv."

A/N: Please let me know what you guys think! I'd love some feedback- so leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

Disclaimer- I still don't own anything.

A/N: Since the last chapter was short, I kept writing and here's this one!

Olivia walked into the 1-6 Monday morning and headed straight to the Captain's office. She had wanted Alex with her to tell everyone, but she had a meeting that was scheduled for the entire morning. And, Olivia wanted to be the only one to tell the Captain. He was, after all, the only father-figure in her life.

"Hey, Cap. Got a minute?"

"Sure, Liv. Take a seat."

Olivia shut the door behind her and sat in the brown leather chair across from her Captain. She looked at him, and smiled.

She had thought about what to say for days. She wanted it to sound perfect. Because it was perfect. Her life with Alex was perfect. More so than she could have imagined.

"Liv?"

"Sorry. I, uh, I just wanted you to be the first to know…. Alex and I are engaged"

"It's about time!" he said, as he smiled at her. He could tell from the way that she beamed that she was truly happy. And that's all he wanted.

Olivia left the Captain's office and joined her co-workers in the squad room.

Nick was the first to wrap her up in a hug. "I'm happy for you, Liv"

She had to laugh when Munch handed Fin $20.

"You guys seriously bet on us?"

"Oh yes" Munch was the first to answer.

Then, Fin jumped in. "First, we had a bet on when you two were knockin' boots…"

Olivia blushed. "Seriously?! You need to get lives"

Amanda joined in the conversation, unable to stop from laughing. "When we found out y'all were dating, we knew it was only a matter of time before an engagement."

Olivia glanced at Amanda, unable to believe she was in on it, too.

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm not allowed to gamble. It was all those two."

Just in time, Alex walked through the doors of the precinct. She joined in on the laughter, jokes, and story telling.

September 17 arrived in the blink of an eye, and both Alex and Olivia were full of excitement.

Olivia walked into the spare bedroom of their Hamptons house, and saw her dress hanging from a hook in the ceiling. She gently let it fall off the hanger, and slipped it over her toned, tan body. She spun around and looked into the mirror. Her hair was swept up into a low bun, and a few loose pieces of hair were curled and hanging around her face. Her bangs were swept to the side and pinned. Her makeup was perfectly done- not too heavy, but enough to be noticed. Her strapless dress was perfect. It was slightly puffy- with the perfect amount of fabric. It was a soft cream color, tight at the waist and loose below. She sat down and slipped her matching cream-colored heels on. _This is it. Today is finally the day. _

Across the yard in the small guesthouse, Alex was looking in the mirror. She had decided to wear her long blonde hair curled and half up, half down. She had simple black eyeliner on her eyes, blushed cheeks, and red lipstick, which stood out on her pale skin. Her dress was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline. Crystals decorated the tight body of the gown, which flowed out slightly past the hips, accenting her figure perfectly. Alex decided to wear red heels under her dress- no one could see them with the length of her dress, but they were the shoes she bought with Olivia before they were even together. _I can't believe my dreams are coming true today._

Guests arrived at the Hamptons house at around 3. They were led to the beach, where there was a wooden floor set up, so no one had to walk through or sit in the sand. The wooden aisle was lined with a mixture of dark and light purple flower petals, and the white chairs that were set up had purple ribbons tied around them. At the end of the floor, there was an arch set up, decorated with white and purple flowers. There was satin fabric tied into large bows on either side of the arch. In the background, the waves were washing up gently onto the shore. It was a partly cloudy day- there was no chance of rain and the slight breeze was simply perfect.

Once everyone was seated, soft music began to play. Alex was the first one to walk down the aisle, arm-in-arm with her father. Once she reached the preacher at the front, her father kissed her cheek and gave her a big hug. Suddenly, Alex's jaw dropped. Olivia, who was being led down the aisle by Cragen, looked at Alex standing there and suddenly felt tears form in her eyes.

The ceremony was perfect- everyone who attended the wedding couldn't help but tear up when the pair shared their vows.

After the ceremony, guests were taken up to the back porch of the house. There were tables set up for the meal, and there was a large area designated for dancing. Lights hung from the ceiling, and there were lights in the trees surrounding the porch. It was a magical night.

As Alex and Olivia shared their first dance, they looked into each other's eyes. As brown met blue, both of them smiled. "I can't believe we are married"

"Today has been perfect, Liv. I love you so much"

"I love you too, Alex"

They danced to the music, wrapped up in each other's arms. _There's no place I'd rather be._

A/N: I'd love to know what you guys think! Please leave a review!


End file.
